My name is Tifa
by ReNeVIerE07
Summary: How would you feel when you get a delivery of an A.I. in the exact same image as someone you loved? (AU)
1. Prologue

**In Memory**

* * *

"Isn't it pretty?" auburn hair gracefully flows with the breeze. Rubies mesmerize the bright cerulean sky as a bird made out of metal flew around.

"It's just a piece of metal flying around. I prefer the real ones" Sapphire softly glared at the flying contraption while lying rather lazily on the grass. Rubies turned to him and smiled. "You are right, but, Sakura is gone and so papa asked Mister Zangan to make me one. I'll be rescuing one soon enough."

"Why did you even name your bird after a flower?" he asked in a rather half caring tone. She paid no mind though, knowing all too well he was listening. "That's because I found her when she fell down a cherry blossom tree with a broken wing."

There was momentary silence as another soft breeze passed by two innocent children. Auburn and gold locks lifted to the sky. "If I fell down a tree, would you rescue me?" she asked him, smiling. He turned to his side, shielding his face from her view.

"Are you stupid?" he muttered, pale cheeks gaining color "Of course I would…." The last was but a whisper. Yet her ears were better than he anticipated. She grinned and jumped on him for a hug.

"I'll be counting on you to save me then. Okay Cloud?"

"Yeah…Tifa" was all he could say as he desperately tried to hide his blushing face.

The metal bird, forgotten, ends up hitting shrubs as it lost its last bit of energy; a forgotten memento hiding in the vast Strife Estate. This was the carefree days of children. It passes with time, yet is not forgotten.

Doors slowly open, letting a hard breeze enter. Like silk woven threads blew with the gush. A full head of golden spikes take notice the trespasser in his small little world. He smiles.

"So you thought about skipping classes as well?" he motioned for her to come near. She had the intention to, however, her dreaded locks somehow managed to form knots and it bothered her.

"Well, I think I need the fresh air. Keep this a secret from papa? He might get mad." She smiled at him, her fingers fumbling with her hair.

"Well now, Miss Tifa Lockhart asking me to lie?" he smirks, amused at her frustration.

"Your last name is already Strife anyway, so why not?" she grinned at him, also pleased to have fixed her hair. "Damn one though, you don't get problems with your hair!"

"Well it's not an easy groom you know." He mused, touching his spikes. She giggles. Another hard breeze blows Tifa's knife-pleated skirt. She barely managed to pull it down with her hands. Cloud, the gentleman that he is, looks away. But being at such a rebellious age cannot help but take a peak.

"No looking!" She shouts. He averts his eyes all too quickly, causing a tint of red on his cheeks.

"You saw!" she apprehended him, rubies going furious, her hair in knots and she did not care.

"No I did not!" he avoided looking at her. She glared dagger in his direction "You better not! Or else you'll have the taste of my martial arts! Mister Zangan has told papa I've improved!" He scoffs.

"You're not the only one in training you know. I'm pretty good with a weapon." He smiled at her, his faint blush already fading. "Besides, I'll be seeing that sooner or later, right?"

Her soft blushed lips slightly opening at his comment. It was too late for him to realize what he just said, though in a way it was true. He was about to go on defense if she attacks, he wasn't one to belittle her; he knew what she was capable of. Instead, she laughs.

"That may be true Cloud Strife, but you're not getting any until you put a ring on my finger!" her immaturity getting the best of her and ending it with a tongue stuck out. He couldn't take it. She was too much for her. That's just the way it was supposed to be.

The beauty of youth: preparing for the unpredictable future. Who would've thought that things that was always in the right path would soon come crumbling down.

"Tifa! No!" He felt helpless. He was helpless. A tight rope bridge so narrow, with the test of weather and time had gone weak.

"Cloud…" She whimpers, tears mixing with her dirt covered face. "Mama…"

"Tifa, she's gone. Please, come back." With a broken ankle, all he could do was beg to her. Running through the mountain just after a rain shower was never a good idea.

"She's there! Mama is there!" she pointed to the other side, Mt. Nibel.

"Tifa…Please." He knew she was just hoping for a miracle. He tried to walk to her, standing up slowly, holding on to a tree. He winces at the pain. The mud did not helped, sliding him back down, putting pressure to his ankle. He screams in pain.

That was all it took. Hearing his pain shook her to reality and yet it was hazy. Seeing him, she runs, forgetting the weak and loosening bridge she was on. "Cloud!"

She was barely at the end, the bridge decided to give out. "Cloud...Save me"

Everything was slow, and numb. He stands while he shouts her name. He tries to run, ignoring the throb. She watches as she was falling before his eyes. She smiles with tears in her eyes.

"I love you"

All he could do was kneel, shout and cry. Clench his hand and release it; a ring.

Time is cruel, and yet hers never stopped. It continued on, without her.

Plain white, four corners, flowers littered through every corner, nothing but the sound of machines to liven the quiet room, and a bed in the center of it all, only auburn locks neatly combed seen in color. Orbs of rubies no longer visible, it pained him.

Cloud sits beside her, his thought blank, his focus on her eyelids, wishing that it even flicker. He would not believe what they just said just moments ago.

" _She's stable now, but received quite a blow, she's lucky that she hit deep water and did not receive a far more severe damage" The doctor tried to smile. Cloud grits his teeth at his expression and lunges at him._

" _Lucky?! How is that lucky?! How can you smile at a time like this?!" A hand calms him down, it was Mr. Lockhart's. "She's alive. That's all that matters now"_

Cloud was not really sure if he should be happy or not though.

" _Due to her injury, she's in a Comatose, a Vegetative State. However, she seems to be emitting neurological signals, but have somehow lost function to cognitive activities"_

" _Is there any permanent damage?" Mr. Lockhart asks. Though in a calm demeanor, Cloud could see his hidden hands shaking._

" _Fortunately, there is no permanent damage. However, I cannot say for sure when she will wake up. It might take a while considering the situation she was in before the accident. We will know once she heals. By then it will be up to her."_

With a knock, the nurse informs him that visiting hours are about over. He was calm and obliged to exit the premises. As he passes by, he asks her.

"When will she be taken home?" The nurse checks her chart. She was the official nurse assigned for Tifa.

"About three months, they're just making sure to double check her condition and her wounds" she tried desperately not to smile at him, hearing the rumors of his outburst at the doctor.

"Thanks…" he noticed her struggle to show emotion. Checking her nameplate he heads out, never turning back. "….Aerith."

She noticed a chain in his hands that dangles a ring with a rather peculiar design of a wolf. Giving it a second thought she enters the patient's room and quickly realized what that ring was. It was the ring she saw on the patient when she was rushed to the ER. She checked the halls looking for him in that instant, but he was gone. She planned to ask him why he took it when he visits again, but for the past three months, he never did.

* * *

I'm a real b***h, missing for years then back with another story…I'm sorry for being pathetic.


	2. Chapter 1

**Only Chance**

Age goes along with time, they never stop. Even if you did stop, they will leave you behind. Age and time are friends; Friends that Mr. Lockhart would like to wait for him to match up to their pace. They didn't.

Auburn hair neatly lay on soft cream pillows, steady breathing, and smooth pale cheeks. Taking his time to mesmerize his sleeping daughter, he felt nothing but frustration.

"It seems he was seen passing by the boundaries of the Manor. Are you sure you still won't let him see her? It has been year" He couldn't help but disturb; he couldn't bear to see his dear friend in such a state any longer. Zangan remained still by the door, not even daring as to go beyond the door, as if it was an entrance to a different world; one that everyone wished was just a joke; a dream.

"He decided it himself, let him be." His eyes were clouded. He did not care if the young blonde would patrol the whole Manor. A year has passed and he knew he is breaking, yet not completely since he hasn't stepped foot inside.

" _You must resent me. You must want to hit me right now and I actually wish you would. But I don't deserve anything from you. Including her"_

"Zangan…" He mutters. His friend wasn't that old yet to not hear a small call. He leans on the door frame, grunting that he was listening. "I already lost my wife…I can't lose Tifa as well. I want to see her smile, laugh…Zangan, I want my daughter back!" for the first time, the composed man breaks down. In his wrinkling hands lay soft fingers being held so tightly.

Looking away, the man at the door left. He never spoke or made any notion. In his hand was some sort of memory card. Inside its clear red compartment there seems to be something implanted.

"Master Zangan, would you like me to prepare the car?" A courteous old lad, the Lockhart Butler motioned for his phone to contact one of their personal drivers. Zangan halts him with a hand and a smile. "No need, I will be driving" With that, he heads to his own car and drives off. His smiling lips now gritting teeth.

"Do not worry, dear friend. I will find a way. You do not need to know how. I will get her back"

* * *

"Alright, breaks over, time for work!" For an assistant of the head, Kunsel can be considered as a happy go lucky, sensitive and overly emotional guy. Even so, he is still one of the most trusted and brilliant minds.

Sitting at his black leather chair, he turns the power on. Lights slowly come alive, showing him at a control system of some sort. Facing him was a tempered one way glass, inside are small arm robots aligned in a circular course, at its center stood nothing but a small metal stage. By its surrounding are shelves which seems to be unique parts of some sort of machine, by its right side, a path to what seem to be a large glass container with the company's mark on its lower left; Lockhart Tech.

"Well then, let's get this started!" a few clicks and the metal arms started moving. Taking different parts from the shelves, it began to construct and form what seem to be a head, held by a tube behind its neck. Its eyelids soon open and vision began operating by the time a microchip was inserted into the head, or brain core.

As soon as consciousness was activated onyx shined in a very metallic way. Kunsel smiled as he slowly progressed. Now it was time to check for response.

"Can you hear me?"

"Yes."

"Can you specify to me your ID?"

"I am an LT112695T018." he smiles; everything seems to be going well.

"I am an A.I. designed for your satisfaction. I can take care of the house chores and the kids. I am entirely at your disposal as a sexual partner. I run on Quantum Energy that can sustain me for an average of 82 years. No need to feed or recharge us. We are made to be recyclable and must be returned to Lockhart Technology by the expiration of usage."

After introductions, language, comprehension and movement was checked, all at the same time it was being built. A head earned shoulders and arms. A torso was soon added and a pair of legs and feet. It skin was made of a unique metal with chips embedded to change the color from metallic porcelain to brown flesh skin. Once the whole body was formed, the tube from behind disconnects leaving it to stand on its own. Once balance was in order and everything was set and done, the product made will head over to the glass compartment where it will be transported and approved for shipping.

It was a repeating process and yet in never bored him. He found it rather amusing, giving consciousness to things that would have never replied to him in a million years, even if they kept it all monotonous though.

To insert the 'Brain' of each, Kunsel inspects each and inserts then through a slot among his controls which transfers to one of the mechanical arms, inserting it into the head. The Tube acts as a holder and the transport for the wirings arranges by the arms inside the body.

Picking another from the set that was all to be used for today; he inspected it for any damage and repeated the process. Each chip has its unique design for the vessel. Different set of eyes, skin, and hair. The next chip produced unique rubies and chocolate hair, pale flesh and rosy lips. For a moment, Kunsel could only be in awe. He knew who this looked like; he never thought one of the models would have such characteristics.

Other procedures went as planned, however, at the end or at the packing phase. Kunsel decided to open his mouth. "Who would've believed the boss would agree to make you"

"Pardon?" rubies looks through the one way glass. Uneasily, he replies. "It's nothing! Nothing to worry about, you're working just fine! Ready for shipping!"

"Working? Shipping?" Eyes shifting to a man that cannot be seen. "I thought..."

"You thought?"

"I thought… I was alive..." This bothered Kunsel. That wasn't part of the system defaults. He has no other choice, the 'Brain' must have bugs or is otherwise broken, he has to tear it up and start over again.

The tube suddenly connects back behind the neck, robot arms suddenly took hold of every limb, and others tore the default suit given to merchandise.

"W-what are you doing?! You can't do this! Please!" it was unnatural to see such a thing beg, in Kunsel's mind; it's absolutely not in the default system. And yet when the brain was about to be removed, she screams. He stops.

"I'm scared…Please, I've only just been born…please…I won't cause trouble, I'll be good." It was already a whimper; it no longer gave out struggle. It tore through his heart, and as the softy that he is. He stops and repeats the process, putting each piece back together.

Once it was done he instructs one last time "don't cause me any trouble. Go over to that glass"

Moving, the only reply she ever got again was "Thank you".

Once gone, Kunsel could not do anything but sigh. The whole thing just seemed horrible. It was like looking at his employer's daughter being killed, what's worse was from his own hands. He has officially hand enough for the day. That was his last.

The head for administration decided to visit and check on the progress in the manufacturing department. A frown showed on his face, Lazard was not pleased.

"Kunsel, are you done for the day?"

"For now…yes sir, please excuse me" It all sounded so depressing that Lazard excused his manner of behavior. Once Kunsel was out of sight, Lazard decided to use the phone on his own will. He connects himself to the staff that handles shipments. "Yes, this is Lazard. As for Mr. Lockhart's request, please deliver the last A.I. made to Cloud Strife" With that, he exits the room.

He was supposed to evaluate and pick one of today's creations, however missing his chance; using the last one should be fine and would suit the young boy's taste. It should be better than wasting time checking each one made. Not like he really cared.

* * *

This was inspired by something, if anyone is familiar with it, they might be able to guess from where this all came from. Of course I am not telling. For my other stories. I need to reread them to get my blood pumping and figure out the next steps. So please be patient. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 2

**The Gift**

Shuffling through metal shelves and mahogany cabinets, sweat slowly running down, hiding itself under a grey beard "Where is it?! Where?"

Through all the chaos that could only be found in one's mind. A small knock has gone unnoticed and so was the call "Sir? Sir Zangan?" It was evident he would not be heard, and so his other companion, a well known composed man that shared auburn locks of the sleeping beauty made his presence known.

"Zangan, What are you doing?" that low but resounding voice made Zangan stop any sudden movements. The wrinkles forming his frown disappear, he smiles.

"It's nothing to be worried about. I was hoping to wear the pin…" he was about to mention a precious name, but refrained himself, Mr. Lockhart understood and did not question his decision "… I'm afraid I might have misplaced it"

"Don't you usually keep it at home, I believe you put it in display" Kunsel mentions, this causes his dear friend being suspicious of his actions. "Well, I decided I would wear it and took it here. Unfortunately, I have misplaced it."

"Really? I don't believe I've seen it though, Sorry Sir" it was all his humble assistant could tell. Smiling was the only thing he can do, it may have fooled his naïve assistant, but it never fools his dear friend.

"We're going to be late for the announcement. I suggest we leave now" calm and direct as always, Mr. Lockhart motioned for both gentlemen to hurry out and head to the main hall. With Kunsel taking the lead, he took his chance.

"Is there something wrong?" Silence is the reply.

"You know, you were never a very good liar Zangan" a small chuckle was let out "I never was."

"Did something happen then?"

"Nothing, really. I've been so nervous over our new development I keep feeling I lost something rather valuable." Who could say if this was a lie or not, it convinced his friend anyhow.

"Don't worry, everything's been checked, we won't repeat THAT again" they gave out light chuckles over a memory bubble.

By the entrance of a two doorway, Lazard held his handy clipboard and the doorknob. "This way"

He opens the door and four men enter a crowd full of flashing lights and gowns, well tailored suits and elegant headpieces.

"By the way, have you sent him one in advance?"

"I believe I had Lazard take care of that"

* * *

 _We are now live at the debut of Lockhart Technologies' new masterpiece, The LZT droids. It is the new era for robotics engineering and it will be the first step into the – CLICK_

"Hey, I was watching that!" Jet black spikes softly crushed over velvet pillows. Deep ocean eyes gaze disapprovingly at cerulean sky-like ones owned by a well known bachelor sitting on a leather chair.

"Zack, why are you here?" Cloud was an impatient man. And he certainly was not one for surprised visits.

"Oh come on Cloud! Are you not happy to see your Best Friend? I've been doing negotiations in Gongaga for Dad for over four months! Haven't you missed me?"

"No."

"Not even a bit?"

"No."

"Tiny smidge of missing?"

"Are you done?" his annoyance was already evident. And yet he never kicks him out. "Tell me if I'm right or if I'm right, you still haven't gone to her"

It was a touchy subject and Cloud was sure to backfire at anyone who mentions it, but not to Zack, he can't. "No…"

"You were never banned there; you can just go inside and see her"

"I can't…I-" a knock ends the conversation "Master Fair, there is a call for you"

Even in the 20th century, the strife family always had a thing for the old ways. Including, having a phone sent to you on a silver platter. Jumping to his feet, rubbing leather on a genuine Persian rug, Zack takes the phone to his ear "You do realize we have cellular phones at this age" that was his hello.

"What? You've been calling for twenty minutes? I didn't hear anything!" an amused smirk on a certain blonde's lips shows up once he held Zack's phone up, it was completely dead.

"Ok, I see where you're getting at. Don't get mad. Hey! Don't shout! Alright! I'm on my way." Hanging up, he pouts at the blonde still smirking with his phone.

"So we're not doing anything today?" the smiles that usually shows up in Cloud's face was pure evil, it was today.

"Apparently, The Strife Delivery Service is taking and delivering shipments way too early and is causing a ruckus at headquarters. Any idea?" feigning innocence, cerulean orbs turned pure "No idea. I guess the dumbapples decided they wanted to leave immediately" The Fair family held a wide field of enterprises, including their most precious Banora White Apples.

"You're mean Cloud. The Devil! Genesis will have my neck for this change of schedule!" he was already headed towards the exit. "Have Fun, Zack"

Once peace and quiet hit the room, all Cloud sinks in into are his thoughts. It wasn't an unusual thing; he has been known to sink into his own world. It started a year ago. Normally, none of the household, except his mother that is, can shake him off. This time was different.

"Excuse me, Sir?" mellow knocks to wooden doors, a soft voice muttered into the room. NO one responded and that cause an even greater tension.

"Master Cloud, there's-" before she could try again, seeing him clench his knuckles on his chair, she stops. Hands wrinkled by age and roughened by work held the frightened young maid. She twitches while the owner smiles at her.

Easy steps inside the room, she can see him rising with frustration, she stops.

"If that is any way to treat your mother, then I suggest you get on packing." It would've sounded harsh to anyone else, even to the maid whom has just run off. Yet to Cloud, all he hears is his mother's soft voice asking him – pleading. He relaxes and turns. His eyes deep and blurred, asking for help as he drowns in his own mind. She could only watch him with a sad smile, hopeful he'd figure out how to swim back to the surface.

"You have a package"

"From?"

"The Lockharts"

* * *

I just read some of the mails i had in my inbox...its been years and I feel really bad about all this. Thank you to those still waiting and reading my stories. Thank you so much.


End file.
